Kirby: Fusion Panic
Summary Another 2.5d Kirby adventure, with a twist! When an alien calling themselves Bunri Shi arrives, displaying incredible power. Another being, called Mashita, arrives, seeking out Bunri. As if that weren't bad enough, King Dedede wants to use her powers for his own devices. Fortunately, he and Mashita seem to butt heads constantly, allowing Kirby time to keep Bunri away, and hopefully learn a bit about her and Mashita. Furthermore, Mashita shows some sort of ability to fuse beings. When Kirby sucks up one of Mashita's magical attacks, he finds himself able to fuse abilities together. Join Kirby as he evades Mashita's grasp, traveling planet to planet as he tries to determine what's going on? Characters *Kirby- hero to many a life form. He houses infinite power, and, when Mashita invades, he is now able to fuse abilities together. *Bunri Shi- a new being that suddenly showed up in Popstar. When they arrived, they removed the clouds from the sky, letting the sun shine on down, and they're apparently capable of so much more. *Mashita- a being seeking out Bunri Shi. They are able to summon bolts of energy that fuse beings together, and force them under they're will. *King Dedede- the king of Popstar. He's greedy and short tempered, and wants Bunri Shi for selfish reasons. Because of this, he tends to get in Mashita's way time and time again, the two clashing each time. *Zentai- an apparently malevolent dragon capable of planetary domination. It's disappeared for a while now, so why does it keep coming up ever since Bunri Shi and Mashita came up? Fusion Abilities Main Adventure #'Popstar'- the beginning of Kirby's adventure, and the new crash site of Bunri Shi. It started on a cloudy day they crashed. Kirby and King Dedede and his forces quickly traveled to the crash site, spotting Bunri Shi. They wave their hand, the clouds disappear, and the sunlight shines on down. All present are amazed. King Dedede demands the being captured, but Kirby jumps in to help lead them away. After evading Dedede's forces for a bit, another being comes in from the skies, carrying a much more cruel aura. This is Mashita, and they demands Kirby hand over Bunri Shi. Kirby defies them, and they fuse a few enemies together to sic on the hero. After dispatching of them and running deeper into the forest, Mashita uses his powers once again on Whispy. The poor tree is fused with a Lovely, and is forced to battle Kirby. After defeating Lovely Woods, Kirby's finally able to use a warp star that can get him and Shi Bunri off planet. Mashita attempts to fly after them, but shotzo fire starts to impede his progress. He's forced to contend with them, while Kirby and Bunri Shi land on Alpha Star. #'Alpha Star'- a realm known to be lost to the fauna. Once Kirby and Bunri Shi land on it, they believe they can discuss what the deal with them and Mashita is. Bunri Shi starts by talking about Zentai. It was a being that formed in the middle of space. When it came to full self-awareness, it realized it had power. Before Bunri Shi could explain anymore, Mashita arrives on planet. #'Gusty Star'- a realm seemingly dominated by winds, ranging from light breezes to harsh gales. Bunri Shi talks about how Zentai tested its power by destroying a nearby planet. #'Freezezie Star' #'Tech Star' #'Toy Star' #'Zentai Star' Main Adventure bosses Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series)